Souffrance en 100 mots
by chizuru300
Summary: Recueil de drabbles The Mentalist.Lison et Jane dans du drama. 100 mots pour décrire la tristesse...
1. Trace rouge

Titre recueil : Souffrance en 100 mots

Titre : Trace rouge

Auteur : Chizuru300

Raiting : K+

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : Coucou, me revoilà avec (encore) un recueil de Drabble (texte écrit en 100 mots). Ici à l'inverse de "Passion en 100 mots" (autre recueil de drabbles de moi) il n'y aura pas du tout de Jisbon, je fais parler mon côté drak ici. Je conseille les mouchoirs lol. Je ne mettrais qu'en scène Lisbon et Jane, le reste de l'équipe ne m'inspire pas trop...

Mais je vous laisse juger :p

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Trace rouge**

Tout à l'heure je suis entré dans son bureau et, sans rien dire je me suis assis dans un fauteuil, face à elle. Elle a tenté de me parler mais je me suis contenté d'hausser les épaules pour répondre à ses questions. Alors, face à ses yeux émeraudes, j'ai contourné le bureau et j'ai saisi ses lèvres. Elle s'est reculée brusquement, se levant d'un bond. Ses yeux étaient non plus verts mais noirs. Je l'ai fixé, sans comprendre encore, puis elle m'a giflé de toutes ses forces. La douleur sur ma joue s'est répandue jusqu'au fond de mon cœur, diffuse, étrange. C'était comme une brûlure qui se faisait plus ou moins forte à mesure que je comprenais. Et quand j'ai compris, tout en moi s'est enflammé, se réduisant à l'état de cendres, mes rêves se consumaient en une fumée noire. Et alors que je n'assimilais pas encore tout à fait les faits, la colère gravée dans ses prunelles, elle a soufflé :

- Dehors.

Et je suis sorti mes espoirs soufflés. La honte imprégnant tout mon corps. La marque sur ma joue, cette trace rouge, cette trace, c'est celle de mon échec, elle est cuisante, et ne disparaîtra jamais.

**The End  
**


	2. Invitaiton de sang

Titre : Invitation de sang

Auteur : Chizuru300

Raiting : K+

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : un autre drabble triste, vraiment terrible, préparez vous au pire en lisant ces 100 mots...

Reviews : **emmaxjane** : ^^ t'inquiète, je t'en voudrais pas, c'est vrai qu'il faut aimer le drama, c'est assez special, autant ne pas chercher à te déprimer plus que ça ;)  
**Pasca** : Merci beaucoup ^^ j'epsère que les prochains seron toujours aussi bien écrit ;)

**Calypsoh** : C'est vrai que c'est un idée de tranqposer ça à un affrontement Lisbon/Bosco, je ne cache pas que ce perso ne m'a pas trop plu, j'aurais du mal à écrire sur lui, mais en mettant Bosco à la place de Jane, ça fait plus réaliste c'est vrai ! Merci pour ta review :)

Bonne lecture tout de même ^^'

* * *

**Invitation de sang**

Il m'a dit qu'il m'emmènerait au restaurant. Hier il me l'a promis. J'ai mis du temps avant d'accepter mais finalement j'ai cédé. Je n'aurais pas du. Il me proposait un tête à tête. Mais au fond de moi j'en avais envie. Patrick Jane m'avait promis. Mais il ne tiendra pas sa promesse. Peut être que c'est mieux ainsi. Qui sait pourquoi il voulait m'inviter. Il aurait été sur son 31. Il n'aurait pas été comme il est là, sous mes yeux. Baignant dans son sang, le regard vide.

**The End**


	3. Red end

Titre : Red end

Auteur : Chizuru300

Raiting : K+

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, rien du tout...

Note de l'auteur  : Bonjour ! ça fait un petit bout de temps que j'ai rien posté alors je prends deux minutes pour alimenter un ce recueil ^^ j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Reviews : Pasca : Merci pour ta review :) eh oui, ce recueil demande une petite préparation mental, y a que du tragique ici x) j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

* * *

**Red End**

Ma journée vient juste de se terminer. On a travaillé sur le dossier RedJohn pendant près de deux jours, sans interruption. On a suivi toutes les pistes et on est encore allé dans le mur. Jane était véritablement furieux. Il est parti boire "un" verre, ça va faire une heure maintenant. J'ai dit que ma journée venait de se terminer ? Non en fait c'est ma vie. Je perds un peu mes repères. Et puis mon sang aussi… RedJohn a atteint Jane à travers moi. C'est flatteur quelque part. Je comptais pour Jane. J'ai l'impression que mon âme glisse vers un endroit froid. Je me sens soulevée. Je suis comme une poupée dans les bras qui me tiennent. D'ailleurs ils sont chauds et accueillants ces bras. Je respire encore, ça semble rassurer les bras qui tremblent. On m'appelle par mon nom. C'est plus bas qu'un murmure. C'est doux, tendre comme son, c'est empreint d'une odeur d'alcool. C'est Jane qui est entré dans mon bureau, malgré le smiley peint sur la porte. C'est drôle qu'il n'ai pas été paralysé à la vue de la marre de sang. Ca doit être horrible de recommencer ce qu'il a vécu avec sa fille et sa femme. Il doit pleurer, je n'en suis pas très sure. De toutes façons même si les secours vont arriver comme il dit, je ne serais plus là.

**The End**


	4. La brûlure de l'échec

Titre : La brûlure de l'échec

Auteur : Chizuru300

Raiting : K+

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : Salut ! un autre drabble, pas super joyeux, mais si vous voulez plus de bonheur, je vous conseille mon autre recueil de drabble : "jisbon pourpre". J'epère que je ne vais pas trop vous déprimer...

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

**La brûlure de l'échec**

Ça faisait mal. Partout dans son corps et dans son cœur. Il y avait cru, c'était tellement évident, c'était ce dont il avait besoin… Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui lui brûlaient les joues, et le noyaient dans son échec. Son ego semblait ne pas pouvoir s'en remettre, lui, le grand Mentalist, éconduit purement et simplement par une femme ! Mais encore, si ça n'avait été qu'une femme comme une autre… Non là, c'était Elle, Elle qui lui avait lancé au visage des mots durs et inébranlables, faisant exploser ses espoirs. Pourquoi avait-il mis si longtemps à comprendre ses regards, son inébranlable gentillesse ? Lui qui lisait dans tous les gestes, tous mots, il n'avait rien vu et il avait raté sa seule chance. Et ça le brûlait dans tout son corps et tout son cœur.

**The end**

****

* * *

**  
**Je suis curieuse de connaitre votre avis, review ?


End file.
